Please Teacher
by sleepymuse
Summary: Kagome is dominating teacher and Sesshomaru is arrogant rich kid student.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The classroom was loud and rowdy being the first day back in classes after summer vacation. Sesshomaru sat back in his seat tired from all of the ass kissing from both the students and staff. It was such a hard task being worshipped by those who wanted to be liked by his father. No one had ever challenged him in all his long life of seventeen years.

He did have two friends that had been by his side since preschool. Their families were equally as influential as his. Naraku was always seated on his right while Hiten was on his left. He didn't bother to speak to other classmates because they were inferior in his eyes. A slow sigh made all the girls in class swoon over their arrogant prince.

"Hey Sess, I heard that we have a new teacher this year." Naraku smirked knowing how Sesshomaru loved to terrorize the new teachers.

"Yeah I caught a glimpse of her earlier. She has to be fresh out of the package." Hiten said

Hiten had just finished his statement when the door to classroom flew open scary everyone into silence. A long-legged, black haired and blue eyed woman walked into the classroom wearing a red suit and stiletto heels. However, it was the yardstick that she carried in her hand that most of the students had focused on. With a crack to the board with the stick she pointed out her name to the classroom.

"Now for you any of you less than intelligent beings in the class. My name is Ms. Higurashi and you will call Ms. Higurashi or you will suffer from my wrath." She said sternly.

Sesshomaru watched as she marched the floor reminding him slightly of his father. She was barking out rules that she expected them to follow to the 'T'. She glared at the class as of they were unworthy to be in her presence. He found it intriguing how someone almost the same age as the class was able to strike fear just by walking through the door.

Sesshomaru was impressed with the show so far, but he knew that the moment she found out whom his family was that she would fall just like all the others. So while the others shook in fear during her class he found it to be all too arousing.

At the end of the day Sesshomaru had told Naraku and Hiten to wait for him by the front door while he went to speak to their new teacher. While Hiten pleaded he not go Naraku wished him luck. She was just getting ready to leave when he reached her classroom. A still very serious look on her as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio." He smirked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Ah yes, Tashio, Sesshomaru." She replied with a nod giving Sesshomaru the idea that she had in fact heard of him and was ready to bow down.

"You are in my class. Is there something that you had a question on?" She asked

Sesshomaru was not sure that she knew exactly whom she was dealing with yet.

"I am the Sesshomaru Tashio. As in I belong to the Tashio family."

"How very nice for you, but I really must be on my way." She said stepping around him and heading off down the hall. He quickly dashed after her to chastise her ignorance.

"Higurashi!" He yelled making her instantly stop and drop her belongings except for the yardstick. As soon as he was close enough she whipped around with the yardstick only inches from his nose. A surprised look on his face as they faced off.

"Not Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi and I know who you are, but do not think that you can trifle with me, because your father has money. I do not care about such things. If I did, do you think I would have become a teacher? Mess with me and I will cut them off, if you know what I mean and I am sure that you do." She said in very eerie calm and collected voice. Sesshomaru did not even get to reply before she whipped back around scooped her belongings and headed out the door.

Hiten and Naraku stood dumbfounded, as a speechless Sesshomaru made no move. Hiten was the first to walk over and shake his friends shoulder with an abnormally silent Naraku following behind. It was when Sesshomaru felt Hiten touch his shoulder that he turned to face his friends shocking them with a brilliant smile.

"I found her." He nearly exclaimed making them jump back in fear.

"Found who?" Naraku asked confused by what he was even talking about.

"The woman I am destined marry." Sesshomaru said slightly glazed.

"Man, I know you are not talking about MS.HIGURASHI." Hiten said in fear that she maybe near them and whack him with that stick if she didn't hear her name correctly.

"Hey if you want to date a bitch my sister Kagura is free." Naraku chuckled

"Nah, she is no bitch, but a strong dominating woman." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Yeah well that strong dominating woman doesn't seem to like you." Naraku replied

"True, I just need to appeal to her and then she will be mine." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yeah sure. Ten thousand dollars says you can't get into her panties by graduation." Naraku said getting a cocked eyebrow from Sesshomaru.

"Thirty says that I can get her to agree to marry me." Sesshomaru said getting a gasp from Hiten and the surrounding eavesdropping students whom had not left yet.

"Guys, maybe this is a bad idea." Hiten said nervously getting a snarl from both.

"Shutup, your just worried that Sesshomaru will finally be taken away." Naraku said.

"Whatever, I may be gay, but I already have someone I like." Hiten said hotly and stormed away not caring that he just outed himself to the school and friends.

"For real? Did you know he was gay?" Naraku asked getting a nod no.

Sesshomaru and Naraku decided they had enough surprises for one day and headed out the door themselves. Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out how in the world he was going to get his teacher to like him. This had never been a problem for him before since most women young and old had always seduced him. Suddenly an idea struck him; a love letter would make her fall for him.

A/N: I thought that it was time for Kags to be the teacher and Sessy the student. Let me know if I should let it go or continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Inside of a huge white mansion surrounded by acres of lands the servants sat worried and restless outside of their young master's bedroom. Since he had returned home from school that day he had not muttered one insult towards any of them. At first they had thought that it was blessing, but after awhile it was a little eerie.

"Could be drugs. He is at that age." A maid whispered to the one of butlers.

"No way, besides a goofy look on his face he seemed fine." The cook murmured.

"Maybe he is sick." The butler said in a low tone.

"NO, remember when he had the flu and still managed to tell the doctor that he was a useless human being that took too much of his air." Chauffeur replied getting nods.

"Girl trouble? Maybe he can't get it up." The gardener said getting a smack in the back of his head from the young master's old nanny.

She had decided that the only way to find out was to ask. So with a tray of food in hand she entered the room. She had always found it fascinating that he desired everything to be white and spotless. He was more like a princess than a prince at times in her mind. She walked over to his desk where he sat blankly staring at a piece of paper.

"Young master Sesshomaru, is there something wrong?" She asked setting the tray down.

"Kaede, if you had ever been a young beautiful woman, what would make you fall in love with a man that you disliked?" Sesshomaru asked settling his pencil down.

Kaede fought the twitch that she sometimes got when speaking with Sesshomaru and sucked in breath. "Well, let me see. If he said nice things and did nice things for me then perhaps my feelings would change." She said calmly as he nodded.

"Seems like a lot of work. What if I handed her money to buy something she liked?" Sesshomaru asked taking a bite of the sandwich she had brought.

Kaede cringed at the mental image of him getting beat to a pulp for the insult.

"Well, she might get offended if she is a nice girl or not a hooker."

"Hn, thank you for the food. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said waving her off

"Oh okay then. Well if you need anything just let me know." Kaede said, but knew that he had already tuned her out. She could now go report back to others and let them know.

Sesshomaru tapped his finger on his lip trying to think what he could. With a shrug of his shoulders he grabbed his telephone. The old woman had not been all that much of help, but while she had babbled on an idea had come to him. The more he thought about a love letter the more he could see his teacher grading it and then reading it aloud to all.

The next morning Sesshomaru arrived at school with Hiten staring into the courtyard. Naraku was standing next to him with a disgusted look on his face. Wondering what it was that they could be staring at he walked over to them.

"What are we looking at with such extreme contrasting looks?" Sesshomaru asked

"That is the object of Hiten's affections." Naraku spit out bitterly pointing.

There in the courtyard was one of the schools outcasts. Baggy ripped jeans, old sneakers and messy hair. Sesshomaru cocked a brow at his friend after getting the finger from the person that had just noticed that they were staring.

"I thought you said that you were gay?" Sesshomaru said looking to Hiten.

"I am. It was love at first sight. He sits in the same place everyday flicking people off. " Hiten cooed hugging himself and making Naraku gag a little

"Yes, but that is a female. She is the leader of the slayer gang. Her name is Sango." Sesshomaru said simply making Naraku chuckle at his friend's stupidity.

"Really?" Hiten asked a little relieved, but remembering the fact that he had not only told the school and friends that he was gay, but had a dramatic outing at home also.

"Idiot! You have not even talked to this person. At least check to see if someone has tits or dick before just jumping to conclusions." Naraku laughed putting Hiten in a headlock.

"Lets go before Mistress…I mean Ms. Higurashi comes looking for us." Naraku said

The loud sound of chattering in the classroom let them know that she had not arrived yet. Upon entering the class both Hiten and Naraku had to do a double take to see if they had in fact entered their classroom or a jungle. Everywhere that they looked was flowers, leaves, vines and even some small trees of every shape and size. Sesshomaru tilted his and wondered if maybe he had over done it a little. After feeling there way through to their desk they sat and waited for the inevitable.

"What in the fires of hell has happened to my classroom!?" came a thundering yell from the doorway of the classroom. Deafening silence filled the room except for the strange sound of what could only be baby monkeys.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and weeded to where she was. Of course the rest of the class was peeking through vines to watch. "I did this for you." He said proudly.

"YOU!" She barked balling her fist and gnashing her teeth in anger. Some would even say that they could see an ominous black mist surrounding her that day.

"Yes, I have fallen completely in love with you." Sesshomaru said taking a step closer.

Ms. Higurashi turned to face the chalkboard and the class watched as her shoulders shook. Sesshomaru thought that she crying from overwhelming happiness. It was only when she clutched her stomach and doubled over laughing that he knew the truth.

"You….you think…that I…would fall for this crap." She laughed before quickly straightening.

"You will clean this jungle up. Pray that my anger has subsided by the time I return or you will taste what hell is." She glared pointing the tip of black nail polished finger a centimeter from his left eye. The class all held their breath as she whipped around smacking him in the face with her hair and storming out from the room.

"Did you see that?" Sesshomaru asked excitedly to his friends.

"Yeah and it was really scary." Hiten said biting his nails.

"She used her finger instead of the yard stick." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

Naraku shook his head a little. "I am really starting to worry about both of you."

The entire class had been ordered to the library for a study day while Sesshomaru cleaned the amazon from the classroom. Naraku and Hiten had agreed to help him instead of dying from boredom in the library. It was finally spotless by lunchtime and the three collapsed on the floor after doing manual labor for the first time ever. Ms. Higurashi had chose that time to return to the class to check on them and the progress of the cleaning. She had even brought a white glove to check for dust.

"Get out." She snipped when she finished her examination of the room and was satisfied that they had not mucked anything up. Hiten and Naraku flew out of the door.

"Would you have preferred money?" Sesshomaru asked getting a glare.

"Do you have a death wish or do you just like to piss me off?" She frowned.

"Um no, I just don't know what to do to make you like me." He said sadly.

"Leave. I can not deal with you or your comments right now." She said rubbing the bridge of her nose and trying to remember exactly why she had become a teacher to start with.

Sesshomaru shuffled his feet out of the door and down the hall. He noticed a heap that looked Hiten on the floor. Naraku was no where to seen, but he guessed that he was in the cafeteria. The closer he got the more the sounds of moaning pain.

"Hiten, is that you?" He asked moving the hair away from the form's face.

"Sango came to talk to me. Her brother had heard about my confession yesterday and I guess he had a crush on me or something. I tried to explain that I was in love with her and thought she was a guy, but she didn't take that news too well." Hiten moaned.

"That sucks." Sesshomaru said sliding down to sit next him.

"Yeah, but at least she talked to me. How is teacher?" Hiten asked righting himself

"I think she mad. The baby monkeys must have been a little too much for her." Sesshomaru said handing Hiten a napkin to wipe the blood off.

"That sucks." Hiten sighed getting a nod of agreement from Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Naraku leaned back in the comfy black leather seats of the limo. He had been coming to school earlier than normal so he could try and see what Sesshomaru had come up with for the day. It had been a month since Sesshomaru had started to woo Ms. Higurashi. Everyday was a new and improved plan to get her heart.

However everything he did seemed to make her want to hurt him more. He had specially made meals sent to her only to find out that she was allergic to some of the ingredients. After a stay at the hospital she smacked him in the back of the head. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to hearts as he swooned over the fact that she touched him.

He placed a diamond ring in her coffee cup that almost choked her to death. When she was finally able to spit up the ring she proceeded to choke him. He smiled and said that was her way of hugging him. Naraku was pretty sure that if the principle had not pulled her off she would have strangled the life out of him.

One day he had bought her a white horse and received no tongue-lashing that day. Thinking that this was the way to win her heart. He decided to get her something more exotic. So the next day he had a white bengal tiger delivered to the stables. The lock on the cage had not been secure enough and by the time that the class came to see the tiger it had managed to get free and eat the white horse. The tiger was taken away along with some overly traumatized students. Ms. Higurashi was in too much shock to berate him.

The limo came to an abrupt stop almost tossing Naraku out his thoughts. Before he could yell at his driver he looked out the window. Not sure that he was truly seeing what was before him Naraku slowly left the limo to stare at the sight before him. The school parking lot or at least it was when he left yesterday had been turned into what looked like an arabian caravan. Tents, camels and harem girls were everywhere that he looked. The eardrum piercing screams of his teacher had frightened the camels and some of the harem girls. Hiten walked up to his side sporting a fresh black from his ladylove.

"He really went all out today. She seems angrier today than ever before." Hiten said trying to peek through the bruised eye at his friend.

"I didn't do this. I was unable to finish my latest plan due to my father's return." Sesshomaru said scaring an 'EEP' from Hiten after walking up from behind the two.

"Well if you didn't do this we should find out who did." Naraku said

"The school carnival?" Hiten asked excited by the atmosphere.

"Hardly, we only returned a month ago and I have heard nothing." Naraku replied

"The rest of the school is avoiding our class, because of Ms. Higurashi." Hiten pouted

"Well, only one way to find out." Sesshomaru said and started towards the entrance.

The hallways of the school were just as lively as the outside. The center of attention seemed to be a man kneeling at the feet of Ms. Higurashi. An angry scowl upon her face as the professed his undying love and devotion. According to what he said they had only bumped into each on the street a week and he could not live without her. His advisors were begging him to not lower himself for such a woman, but he ignored them.

"I sheik Koga promise to make you the happiest woman in world." The lavishly dressed man said as some of his harem girls clung to him tightly.

"Great, then that means that you are leaving." Ms. Higurashi replied crossing her arms.

"I have proclaimed you to be my woman." He growled rising back up to his feet.

"I have proclaimed you to be a jackass." She frowned tapping her toe in anger.

A clap of his hands brought forth two of his servants holding two suitcases. A bored look upon Ms. Higurashi's face as the cases were opened to reveal jewelry in one and an obscene amount of money in the other. Naraku and Sesshomaru both looked at each with smirks upon their faces knowing how she felt about someone trying to buy her.

However it was a trick as a thick bellowing smoke poured from the cases knocking out whomever was unlucky enough to inhale. The sheik had pulled a mask from his sleeve not caring that even his own men had fallen unconscious. Ms. Higurashi had fallen into his arms while the students who had not been affected yet began to panic and flee.

Sesshomaru had become completely aware of the situation that was at hand. He looked to his side noticing that in one of the display cases two swords were on display. In the blink of an eye he broke the case taking one of the swords. Sheik Koga was making his way through the crowd of screaming students. Sesshomaru was hot on his tail as they made it out of the school. Sesshomaru leaped down the stairs landing in front of the shocked sheik holding the tip of the sword to his throat.

"Unhand her you wolf in sheiks clothing." Sesshomaru said getting applauds from his fan club girls and a roll of eyes from Naraku.

"Step aside boy. You have know I idea whom you deal and speak with." Koga said with a deadly serious tone. They both stared not making a move nor noticing that a now seething teacher was waking from slumber. It was the sharp punch to Koga's nose that made him drop her to the ground with her still in his grasp. The police had also decided to show up at that time, but not before Ms. Higurashi had jumped up and started kicking Koga.

It was late in the day when the caravan and the crazy sheik had finally taken their leave from school. He had still been booming loudly about how he would return for her one day. She informed him that if she even saw a sheet that resembled him that she would set it on fire first and check to see if it was Koga later.

The students were still buzzing to news crews about what had happened that day. Naraku had left early not wanting to deal with the reporters. Hiten was searching to see if Sango was okay. Ms. Higurashi had disappeared when the news crews popped up. Sesshomaru looked all over for her, but came up with nothing.

The only place that he had not looked was the rooftop and that was exactly where he found her. The wind was whipping her hair around her face as she smoked even singeing a few strands on the cherry. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, but did not say anything nor turn to face him.

"I was wondering if you were okay?" Sesshomaru said hesitantly walking over to her.

A deep sigh as she flicked her cigarette off the roof. A scream from down below alerted both that someone must have been hit by it. She darted over yanking him through the doors and down the stairs so nether of them got into any trouble. They had made it to the classroom completely out of breath.

"You did well Sesshomaru." She said patting him on the head like you would a dog.

"Does this mean you love me?" He asked getting a snicker from her as she moved away.

"Love, I do not want love. Love is a lie." She said looking away from him, but he had seen the glassy look in her eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he was going to find out and if it all possible he would fix it for her.

"Um, I have to get home now Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said receiving now reply only the stillness of her back as she stared out the window of the classroom.

It wasn't until she was for sure that he had gone that she finally spoke.

"You just look too much like him." She whimpered quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Kagome arrived at her dank dilapidated apartment building after pulling herself together. She passed the overly make-upped drag queens that lived next door to her as they headed off to work. They had always treated her like she was one of them and picked her clothes for school each day. This was why she would wear leather and ten inch heels.

A jingle of keys and click of a lock let her into the tiny white walled apartment. The only sign of life was the insanely fat cat that repeatedly tried to trip her by winding around her legs as she walked. She stopped to greet the picture of her family recalling a time when life was filled with joy and laughter.

"That man, his son saved me today from a kidnapping. He has started to complicate my mind and heart when he does nice things for me. I wish that you were here to give me advice. I miss you all so much." she cried clutching the picture tightly to her chest.

The next day classes were strangely normal and Kagome was thankful for the break. She did wonder what exactly Sesshomaru was planning since he had a strange sparkling glow around him. Actually, every time that she had to open a drawer or a closest she feared that something was going to jump out. At the end of the day her nerves were shot and just as she was going for a smoke who should call out to her, but Sesshomaru.

"Christ." She muttered under her breath after jumping a mile into the air.

"Ms. Higurashi, I was wondering if you could tutor me?" He said completely innocent.

"Tutor? What are you playing at Tashio?" She asked suspicious of the motive.

"I just want to make sure that my marks are worthy of your teaching." He smiled.

She raised a brow, but really could not deny him his request being a good teacher.

"After classes, starting tomorrow and if you try any of your funny business I will make you pay for wasting my time." She said taking his chin between her finger and thumb, She gave a long stare into his honey eyes. It was suppose to strike fear, but for some reason her heart was thumping a little harder than usual.

"Are you okay Ms. Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked not realizing the effect.

"Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I be fine. I am fine." She said releasing his chin and whipping away in her usual manner. The only difference was the mantra she kept repeating of 'I am fine.' as she traveled the hallway.

"Well now you did it. I think you have finally broken Ms. Higurashi." Naraku said after spying on the little scene. He knew that the day had gone by a little smooth and when Sesshomaru stayed behind he followed to see what was going one.

"I think that she is still a little shaken from yesterday." Sesshomaru replied

"Tutoring huh? Good angle to get her alone, but you know she is all business." Naraku said

"I am hoping that this way I can find out more about her." Sesshomaru said

Meanwhile in the less friendly part of the school, Hiten had just run into one of Sango's followers. Her second in command had him suspended in the air by his throat. Breathing was becoming difficult and prayed that someone would show up soon.

"I here that you have been bothering my chick." A less than friendly voice said.

A sharp hit to the back of his head made him drop Hiten letting him catch his breath. He looked to see a fiery Sango facing off with her second. She had even cast a glance to check him over making Hiten smile.

"Monk, don't touch my toys. I don't touch yours." Sango said walking over and pulling Hiten to his. His heart leaping like mad from her words of possession.

"Really, I can be your toy?" Hiten swooned as tiny hearts appeared from no where.

"You shouldn't feed stray dogs." Miroku said with a sharp glare to Hiten.

"I the only dog around here is you and if you don't knock it off I will have you neutered."

Miroku's eyes popped as he covered his most prized family jewels. Hiten snickered and smiled inwardly, but thought that he would be in physical danger if he appeared too happy. A very annoyed Sango walked over and pulled him away from any more trouble.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hiten asked trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"He was till I found him in bed with three of my cousins. One guy, One girl and one in between." Sango huffed still tugging him violently towards his limo.

"In between?" Hiten asked as Sango opened his door and tossed him in.

"Don't worry about it princess." Sango laughed

"I am a guy you know." Hiten said defensively, but flinched back when she moved.

"Yeah, I will have to check that out someday. Take him home Jeeves." Sango said hitting the top of the limo. He was becoming a habit for her and some even thought a weakness.

Inside a bewildered Hiten tapped on the glass. "How did she know your name?"

"I have no idea sir." Jeeves said as he headed on down the road.

A/N: Okay so I wanted to make this longer, but my loud ass, cherry stealing, red neck neighbors were bothering me. Cherry as in fruit, jesh you guys really.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Hiten walked through the delicately carved door to his room and proceeded to throw himself onto his oversized lilac princess canopy bed. He quickly snatched up his life sized brown teddy bear. Hiten had been racking his brain the entire ride home trying to figure out how to become manlier. The stomping of feet in the hallway alerted him that his sister was home. If anyone knew about how to be a man it would certainly be her.

"Manten is that you?" Hiten called out from his room.

The door came flying open revealing a rather husky brutish type female. Her mustache though bleached was still thick enough to see in the light. Her size small hip huggers were struggling for their life on her extra large body. A crop top was able to hide her nipples, but did nothing for the fat rolls.

"What is it Hiten? I have a date." Manten said trying to look comfortable.

"Are you okay? You have a strange blue hue to your face?" Hiten asked concerned.

"I am just feeling a little dizzy. I only had half a ham since breakfast and you know how cranky I get when I am hungry. So what can I help you with?" Manten asked

"I need to become more manly. I was wondering what your boyfriends act like?"

"I always liked the hard to get guys. You know the ones that yell stop when they really mean go. The cold types that ignore and gag when they look at you."

"Really, I don't want her to be mad at me and that doesn't sound like something that she would not put up with for too long." Hiten said skeptically.

"Don't you know that girls love the jerks. My boyfriend now is like that always telling me that he hates me and I smell like a week old trash heap, but I know he lusts for me. It just makes me want him more. Like today I plan on surprising him at his home and dragging him out to dinner with me. Maybe I should get some rope." Manten said lost her thoughts.

"Well I guess that I could try it." Hiten said, Manten had already started towards the door muttering about a gag and handcuffs. Hiten only hoped that this one didn't put a restraining order on her. She was such a soft heart girl with rock hard fists.

"Well mister bear I hope that this will make her see me more clearly. I can be tough." Hiten sighed nearly hugging the stuffing out of the bear as he slipped into a tiny nap.

Naraku had arrived home just in time for the ending of world war III. His father stormed past him and out the door not even giving a backward glance. His sister's sobbing red eyed face appeared before him next. Their mother must have been on another of her famous shopping trips to London or Paris.

"What's the matter Kagura, Did you break a heel?" Naraku joked getting a glare from her.

"I just got a little tattoo and father got completely mental." Kagura booed lifting her skirt to show her thigh, upon her thigh a heart with the word RUM written in the middle.

"Decided to skip alcoholic and jump straight to lush huh. Good for you."

"What? No Rum is the name of the guitarist that I am seeing. He is going to be super famous and rich. He promised me that we are going to get married then." Kagura cooed.

"Well, send me an invitation when that happens." Naraku said cynically.

"Of course I will silly you're my most precious brother." Kagura said missing the cynicism.

"WOOHOO!" Naraku snarked walking away from one more moron that interrupted his life.

It was starting to bother him how everyone seemed to be finding someone that they were sure of. Every person that he had come in contact with made him doubt the survival of the human species later on. Surely there was someone with an IQ higher than ten that he could have a serious conversation with.

Kagome had almost made her way inside her apartment when her neighbors called to her. Their normal over the top look had jumped to a higher level. Besides being dressed like females they were also sporting animal ears on top of their head.

"I give, is it Halloween Shippo?" Kagome asked getting a glare from Inuyasha.

"NO, the boss found out that some of the customers like this." Shippo said fluffing his tail.

"I take it you are a fox from the tail, but what are you Inuyasha, a cat?" Kagome asked

"I'm freaking dog! Can't ya tell?" Inuyasha huffed pointing to the ears.

"Why don't you have a tail like Shippo?" Kagome asked taking a better look.

"It rubs against my butt and annoys me." Inuyasha said low and embarrassed.

"Well whatever. Still looks like cat ears to me." Kagome shrugged

"Hey we best get going or were going to late." Shippo said grabbing Inuyasha's hand before he could break into one of his long lectures. Kagome giggled as they ran down the hallway the best that they could in eight-inch platform heels.

She was just about to enter her apartment when a girl wearing one her school uniforms popped up. A serious looking student with long black hair and holding a clipboard. In an instant another appeared beside her. This one looked a little inane with bright red hair in high pigtails. Kagome waited until they came to a full stop in front of her.

"Ladies, is there something that I can help you with?" Kagome asked acidly.

"My name is Kikyo Miko and I am the head of the Sesshomaru fan club. This is my secretary Ayame Wolferson." Kikyo said as Ayame grabbed Kagome's hand to shake it.

"Hi!" Ayame shouted like an over excited cheerleader in the boy's locker room.

"Any ways." Kikyo growled at being interrupted. "We have deemed you unfit."

"Unfit?" Kagome was not sure if they meant as a person or a teacher.

"To be with Sesshy-maru." Ayame said firmly, but brightly with a smile.

"Oh I see and that clipboard is what Ms. Miko?" Kagome asked already finished with them.

"This is a petition from all the fan club girls along with a list of who should get to date him and in what order." Kikyo said handing over the documents to a smirking Kagome.

"Oh my. Well, I guess I know where I stand now. I will be sure to give this to him." Kagome replied wanting to crush them immediately, but thinking that it would be best to wait. Not to mention they had just given her gold to play with Sesshomaru tomorrow.

"I am so glad that you understand." Kikyo bowed her head and turned on heel to leave.

Ayame waved and skipped after her friend.

"I wonder if I was that stupid when I was younger. God I hope not." Kagome shivered.

A/N: Wow guys this story has gotten some really great reviews. I wasn't sure how all the hard core fans would think of it, but you guys have been happy with it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

It was mid evening when Sesshomaru's father summoned him to the elaborate deep mahogany study. Pictures of ghosts from the past adorned the tall walls while the shelves were stuffed with rare books that most thought no longer existed. Sesshomaru glanced at one of the pictures that he held close to his heart, his mother in her wedding dress sitting beside a pond in spring staring at the water with a bitter sweet smile.

His father looked up from his paper work for only a second to see him standing there. "What exactly was that little scene at your school the other day?" His father asked getting Sesshomaru's attention back to the land of the living.

"My teacher was about to be abducted and I felt it my duty to save her." Sesshomaru replied not mentioning anything about being head over heels for woman in mention.

"Since when do you feel the need to bother with common people?" His father asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father knowing that he was trying to get a rise out of him. He had always drawn great pleasure from teasing him or embarrassing him. It was something that his teacher and father shared.

"Ms. Higurashi is special. I respect her and she is going to be tutoring me to make sure that my grades do not slip." Sesshomaru said firmly covering all the bases.

"Higurashi?" His father repeated under his breath as if recalling a separate matter.

"Um yeah, Ms. Higurashi came to teach at my school this year." Sesshomaru said not catching the serious look that appeared in his father's face.

"You are dismissed." His father said quickly waving him away.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to voice his opinion at being dismissed in such an abrupt manner. It happened frequently when he was trying to put forth an effort and speak to his father. There was always someone or something more important than he was. He silently turned and walked out of the room taking one more look at the portrait of his mother.

Toga sat at his desk and watched his son leave. He had not heard the name Higurashi in many a year. Fate, destiny and chance were words that he didn't believe in and now he wondered what exactly the daughter of his former partner wanted with his son. This would definitely be something to look further into.

The next morning before classes and most students had arrived at school Kikyo stood with her bow in hand. A serene calmness was in the morning air and the only sounds were that of nature. Her mind and body had reached utopia as she pulled the string back on her bow. She was just about to release when the sharp shrill voice of Ayame calling out her name made her hand jump and shoot.

Ayame made it to her side just in time for both girls to see the arrow fly past the target and into the thigh of Naraku. He went to the ground in a loud thud instantly not even seeing whom it was that had shot him in the first place. Kikyo instantly dropped her bow in shock as if it had sent an electrical shock into her body.

"He is like, going to be so pissed. Do you know how much those jeans are?" Ayame tsked shaking her head in horror at the destruction of such a good fitting pair of pants.

"To hell with the jeans Ayame! I just shot someone. No, not someone, but Sesshomaru's best friend. They are going to ruin my life and I will end up having to do manual labor. MY NAILS CANT TAKE MANUAL LABOR!" Kikyo screamed shaking Ayame frantically.

"Maybe we should get him to the hospital or something before he bleeds to death. I think that prison would be way worse than manual labor." Ayame said shivering

Both girls rushed over to semi shocked and barely conscious Naraku. They quickly dragged him to where his limo was and pulled the body inside. Kikyo cradled him in her arms while Ayame informed the driver the best she could of what have happened to him. Even when they arrived at the hospital Kikyo refused to leave his side.

A crowd of students had watched the scene, but had jumped to the wrong conclusion. By the time that Sesshomaru and Hiten had arrived they heard a tale of how the captain of the female archery team and the head cheerleader drugged Naraku and then dragged his body off into an unmarked car. The tales grew even wilder as they learned that Naraku was in the hospital.

"I heard that they forced him to have sex with them until his body couldn't take it anymore." A large dark haired guy whispered to his friend.

"I heard that they wanted to cut off his dick." His friend whispered back to him.

"What the hell would they do with his dick?" A guy asked from behind.

"You know, they could like stuff it and make it hard and then use it on each other."

"Why go through all that trouble? There are all kinds of great vibrators out there." A girl said from the back of the room getting the attention from most of the males in the room.

"I heard that it was an accident." Ms. Higurashi said seriously, but her idea was rejected instantly by the class. She of course knew that she was right, but didn't push any further.

Meanwhile back in the hospital Kikyo waited for Naraku to come back to reality. She was still playing the different scenarios of what Naraku was going to do once he woke up. Ayame on the other hand was growing antsy and decided to go take walk around the hospital leaving them all alone. Naraku moaned and Kikyo watched as his eyes opened.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I am so sorry. Please don't be mad." Kikyo begged at his side.

"Are you the only one here?" Naraku asked waking and still a little hazy.

"Well they couldn't find your mom and your dad was in a meeting. Some strung out hooker came, but they wouldn't let her smoke so she left." Kikyo replied fidgeting under his gaze and still trying to figure out how to tell him the truth.

"Amazing, I end up in the hospital and no one bothered to show up." Naraku chuckled not thinking of the throbbing pain in his leg as he looked at the girl beside him and wondered who in the hell she was.

"By the way, who are you and why are you here?" Naraku asked, but before she could answer the door to the room opened. Ayame bounced into the room and flopped down.

"So did you tell him that you shot him? I have an appointment at the hair coloring place." Ayame said popping a sucker in her mouth.

"You, you shot me!" Naraku bellowed scaring both the girls as he glared at Kikyo.

"Yeah, but I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do dedicate my life to you or something?" Kikyo frowned giving Naraku a nasty idea.

"If you don't want me to sue you and take everything that is precious in your life I guess that you are going to agree to be my slave." Naraku said nonchalantly.

"What the hell!" Both girls yelled

"Not you red. I have no use for another idiot. I just want the brunette." Naraku smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I just wanted to touch on some things.

XxCrescentMoonxX  
2008-07-05

Oh and isn't sesshoumaru a little out of character?

Answer: Yes, everyone is way out of character. I have been reading too much manga and so my story reflects it. The hearts popping and appearing the dooming auras.

xxanime mikoxx  
2008-07-05

interesting.  
so does sesshomaru's dad know her.  
hope you update soon.

Answer: Not going to tell you, but just so you know the way that Kagome is acting has nothing to do with Inuyasha.

Anime Punk Kitty  
2008-07-03

OMFG! HAHAHAHAHA! Koga as a sheik! XD! That was hilarious! Not to mention all of Sesshoumaru's failed attempts on wooing Kagome.  
Who does Sesshoumaru remind her of? And Kagura is really stupid in this fic and how feminine can Hiten get? It's no wonder that Sango calls him princess!

Answer: I guess you can say that everyone has his or her role to play and I am just taking it to the extreme.

Serenity Usagi Tenou

I don't know if you read the manga or watch the anime but, that bit with Kikyo and Ayame reminded me of Fruits Basket. Like how, the school girls in Fruits Basket have a fan club for each hottie. A little strange at the beginning of but it was an all right chapter. Later!

Answer: I have read a bunch of manga and everyone has talked about idols and fanclubs. I just couldn't resist and Ayame as a cheerleader and Kikyo the archery team captain, really it was begging to be written. I blame mangafox.

angeltsuki  
2008-06-30

A petition?. . . very curious now. . . need more. . .Please?

Answer: I was recalling my high school days and yes the girls in my class actually did something like this. I wonder if they ever figured out that he was gay?

Piggy Kun  
2008-06-29

LOVE IT! I wonder is Sesshomaru related to Inuyasha in this fic? if he is What will Sess do?

Answer: This I tell you. No they are not related and yes Shippo and Inuyasha are drag queens.


	8. HOT

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

Heat, smoldering center of the sun heat had taken over the city and all those who lived inside of it. While that sucked, the humidity that was mating with the heat made everyone smell like ten-day-old rotting whore ass. The heavy wet air was almost impossible to breathe, but some how the people went about with their day.

Students arrived at the school that day to find out that the air conditioner had broken down the night before. While some kids broke down themselves crying for relief others passed out in the halls from heat exhaustion. Onlookers while feeling sorry for their fallen comrades just stepped over them to get into their furnace like classrooms.

Sango had just arrived at school to find her faithful dog leaning against the school. Hiten had an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, but it was his outfit that made her think that he had finally lost his ever-loving-mind. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants and a black leather hat. The sweat poured off him like a park fountain.

"Hiten, what the hell are wearing?" Sango asked stomping over to him.

"What? Don't I look cool?" Hiten smirked dizzily and lit up his smoke. Of course since he had never had a cigarette before the hacking was instantaneous and being that his body was dangerously dehydrated Hiten flopped to ground at Sango's feet.

"Oh yeah, real cool dork." Sango sighed and picked him up bridal style carrying him off to the nurse's office. She was amazed at how lithe he was almost like a baby.

It came as no real surprise when there was no room for the leather clad boy. Her fellow students were lying in the sick beds begging for water. She huffed ignoring their pleas and took off to the one place that she knew would be cool. She brought him back to her home. She couldn't wait to hear what kind of insane rumors would be popping.

Hiten stretched letting out a little yawn feeling rather frosty and refreshed. It was when he went to scratch his belly that he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes. His eyes popped open as he bolted into a sitting position. He quickly surveyed the room and found a strange silent boy sitting at the end of the bed he was lying on.

"He..llo." Hiten said timidly receiving a smile from the boy.

"Hello, Hiten. I have so dreamed and wished to have you in my bed." The boy cooed slinking up the bed with every word that dripped out his mouth. Before Hiten knew it he was trapped beneath him on the bed. Hiten was too terrified to speak or move as he watched the boy move to kiss him.

"Get the hell off him before I thrash you into pieces." Sango said walking in and pulling the boy off Hiten. He pouted and pleaded for her to let him dominate the terror stricken teen, but she only tossed him out the door after a swift kick in the ass.

"Sorry about him, but Kohaku has been lusting after you since he first saw you." She laughed as Hiten started to calm down, but it was his lack of clothes that made him fear that perhaps his virginity was no longer in tact. Sango's grin widened, but she knew a crying spell would occur if she even joked about her brother removing his clothes.

"I did it. I tried to remove them normally, but it was almost you glued them on so I cut them off so your body cool." Sango said and watched as a rose color flushed his face.

'Oh no! she saw Mr. Spitz and we haven't even gone on a date.' Hiten pouted internally.

Kikyo wasn't having the best of days either. Actually, since she had become the slave of Naraku she was not allowed to have nice days. It was one of the stipulations in the contract that he had forced her to sign that day in the hospital. She was to endure his punishment until his leg was healed completely with no complaining. No one was to know about this except for the witness aka Ayame.

The first day that she had started servicing Naraku she had thought that perhaps it would not be that bad. She learned as soon as she arrived at the mad house aka his home that this would be no walk in the park. He had her bath him, shave him, brush him and dress him that morning. She had been mildly shocked at his rather large ….intelligence.

"Kikyo, stop daydreaming like that daft friend of yours and keep up." Naraku shouted as Kikyo struggled to keep up with his and her books loaded in her arms. She quickly straightened out her posture when she saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. He had been so sweet to her and even lectured Naraku about his treatment not that he was really listening to what his friend was saying.

"There is a strange rumor that Sango has finally killed Hiten. Someone said that she was lugging a body bag into the woods this morning." Sesshomaru said anxiously.

"Don't waste your time on the hallucinations of heat ridden idiots." Naraku said in a dismissive tone as he continued on to the lunchroom.

"It was the principle actually and I have not seen either of them today." Sesshomaru replied walking beside his friend. He was still trying to figure out what had happened that day with him and Kikyo, but neither had given him a straight answer.

Naraku waved his hand at the conversation and peaked out the corner of his eye to his slave. He had to admit that she was a hard working dedicated girl. He had thought that she was going to high tail it out the door that first morning, but she sucked it up. He would have rather she sucked something else when she washed him so intently that morning.

He had grown accustomed to the girl being at his side and even had long conversations with her on the ride to and from school. It was only when the twinge of jealous struck him that he was mean to her. She had stated from the start that she was in love with his friend and it pissed him off. The only thing that made him feel better was the fact that Sesshomaru would never go for her and maybe he could get her to fall for him

Naraku frowned when he noticed that she was staring at Sesshomaru again and once again he let that devil take hold of his tongue before he could stop it.

"Kikyo, food now. Chop chop." Naraku said clapping his hands he internally sighed.

"Do you think that maybe you are demanding too much of her?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her scamper away to the lunch line in the hottest part of the cafeteria.

"Nonsense, she likes to feel useful." Naraku said trying to convince himself.

"You make her sound like a house or a car." Sesshomaru smirked

"If only. Those things are easy to obtain." Naraku said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Haha, oh shit Naraku has finally found someone worthy of his greatness." Sesshomaru laughed as Naraku glared at his friend. He hated people to know his weaknesses.

It was finally the end of the day and the students ran from the building at the sound of the bell like it was a fire alarm. Kagome was also hightailing it out of the third circle of hell that day. Sesshomaru had suggested that she come over to his house that day for their tutoring. Since she had started tutoring Sesshomaru he had been all business and even stopped all the crazy antics at school.

With a slight tilt of the head she had agreed.

She felt small, no she felt small and poor as she clapped the giant gold knocker on the door. She had to wonder if someone was trying to make up for lack of size in some other place. A tiny grandma type who reminded her of Mrs. Butterworth opened the door.

"I am Ka…Mrs. Higurashi, Sesshomaru's teacher." Kagome said uncomfortably under her stare. She swore that the old woman remembered her, but surely that was too long ago.

"Oh yes, do please follow me. The young master is currently in the dojo practicing judo." Kaede said as she turned and began to lead the teacher through the maze of rooms.

It was a quick twenty-minute walk before they arrived. A very winded Kagome was still trying to catch her breath when Kaede opened the dojo doors. Before her eyes was a very shirtless glistening chest Sesshomaru easily taking down his opponent with a throw. She watched as his tone body moved swiftly and his hair stuck to his body due to sweat.

"Are you okay dear? Your nose seems to be bleeding." Kaede asked

A/N: The nose bleed thing is another manga thing. If you think perverted thoughts you get a nose bleed. I know that a bunch of you know this, but some don't. So next chapter is going to be all Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

"Explain to your readers were you have been bitch." A cold voice said haughtily.

"Geez Sesshomaru, you scared the crap out of me." the author replied gripping her chest from shock.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said once again in an unforgiving tone.

"Okay, so a little while back I got the blue screen of death or at least that is what I am calling it. Long story short my computer was broken and I had lost everything." Author replies choking back a sob.

"So have you rectified the problem?" Sesshomaru asked tossing back a piece of long silken hair in his bored manner.

"More or less." Author replies timidly averting her eyes from his death glare.

"Meaning?" Sesshomaru asked inspecting his claw in a threatening manner.

"I had to buy a new computer, but all my stories that had not been posted and my new chapters are gone."

"My dear lady, I can feel your pain from here. I hope that you will allow me to comfort you slowly." A sly Miroku said slinking into the conversation and trying to get a little loving on side.

"What the hell? I have been sitting around in this freaking dress and makeup for a month now." Inuyasha bellowed storming into the story wearing a red kimono and six inch high heels.

"Please little brother, you can change out of that outfit anytime that you are not in the story. Just admit that your gay and move on." Sesshomaru said getting a chuckle from Miroku.

"Hey, wearing ladies clothing does not make you gay. I am manly!" Inuyasha yelled shaking his purse at them.

"Here I thought that I would actually get some non yaoi love for once." Naraku sighed crossing his arms in aggravation and sliding down the imaginary wall.

"Hey, can I make some kind of come back some time soon?" Koga asked pouncing into the room.

"IF YOU ALL DONT SHUT UP I AM TURNING THIS INTO A BOY LOVE STORY WITH LOTS OF STRANGE INCEST TO BOOT!" The author screeched getting startled looks from all.

"Well, we were just asking." Sesshomaru huffed getting to his feet and heading out the door.

"Must be that time of the month." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku as they headed out also.

"What are you going to do sit there sulking all day Naraku?" The author asked reigning in her anger.

"You could at least throw them a little sniplet." Naraku pouted

"Okay, here is a sniplet. I will get more out this weekend and beware of the blue screen of death."

An old misted dream of the past took form in her mind. A young girl sat rocking a sweetly sleeping baby while the sounds of shouts and screaming from the hallway moved hastily towards them. Strange words jumped from the outsider's mouths and filled Kagome's ears. Two words had been repeated by her father numerous times as he bellowed at his long time friend.

Betrayal and Adultery

The door flew open crashing violently into the white wall of the nursery making a ghastly hole. Kagome flinched and held the baby tighter in her arms ready to defend the helpless being against her rage filled father's wrath. Luckily the father of the child darted into the room and snatched the baby out of her arms. The quick jerking motion woke the babe causing it to cry uncontrollably. Before Kagome could even react to the baby being wrenched away her father violently grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall of the mansion.

The car ride was oddly silent as the father and daughter made their way home. In fact Kagome almost thought that he had completely cooled, but one look at the death grip he had on the wheel told her other wise. She thought that it may be best if she pretended to be asleep in case her father decided to take out his anger on her. In her act she had actually ended up drifting off until the car jerked to a halt. She could still recall the strong arms of her father carrying her into the house and she breathed a little easier.

Kagome stretched in her simple cushy bed and snuggled down into her blankets. It was the next sound that would send her world into chaos and make her feel the most intense pain that she would ever face. A mind shattering bang rang out in her ears and then the red hot pain shot through her body.

Kagome gasped and flew straight up in the strange unfamiliar bed and tried to recall were she was and how she had got there. For a few second she had thought that perhaps she died as she looked around the virgin angel white room.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Poor Ayame was having such a bad day as she sat in a flop in the middle of the sidewalk. Her normally perky bright and vibrant hair was droopy flat and listless due to the humidity from inner depths of hell better known as a heat wave. She had been on her way to major sale when a rude driver had tossed their soda out the window of their car as they recklessly drove past her. Ayame's clothes were instantly drenched with the contents and to make matters all the worse her designer high heel had got caught in a crack and snapped causing her to twist her ankle.

"Come on! What more can you do to me!" Ayame shouted to the heavens.

Almost as an answer to her question a limo pulled up along side. Ayame dumbly tilted her head to the side as the black tinted window lowered. A look of surprise popped on her face as she realized that it is the crazed arabian prince that had caused all the problems at her school awhile back. A haughty smirk on the prince's face as he began laughing at her dismay. While she could have let a small chuckle go without any anger, but he was in a full HAHA hysterical breakdown.

"You girl. Who are you?" The prince chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes.

Ayame feeling more than slightly humiliated frowned and jumped up to her good leg.

"Who am I!? Who Am I!" Ayame growled furiosly at the uninformed foreigner.

"I believe that is what I asked, but sometimes I translate it wrong." Koga said seriously

"I am Ayame! Number one, sexy, red hot cheerleader captain! The girl that all girls wish to be when they grow up! The queen of quicksilver and princess of the peppy!" She shouted proudly hands on hips still holding her one legged stance.

"Hmm, I see." Koga said tapping his finger on his lips and then a light bulb appeared above him.

He leaned his head back into the limo and started speaking to his bodyguards in a strange language in which she could not understand. Ayame was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like a rabbit when it has been cornered by a hungry wolf. The minute that the doors flew opened to the limo her heart started to thump and pound. So like a rabbit she started to hop away. While it was a good effort on her part she only made it a few short hops before she felt a sting in her arm and strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"I am so going to kick you a....." She incoherently tried to mumble as the world went black from the shot that had been injected into her. Her tiny body tried to struggle against her kidnappers, but all efforts were futile as the prince whisked her away.

Inside the limo Koga craddled his new prize while his bodyguards Ginta and Hakkaku prayed that this incident did not cause an international incident. He had a bad habit of taking females from other countries without their consent and this one looked like a real firecracker.

Kagome gasped and flew straight up in the strange unfamiliar bed and tried to recall where she was and how she had got there. For a few second she had thought that perhaps she died as she looked around the virgin angel white room. It was at this moment that Sesshomaru reentered the room with an ever so worried look in his face and flew to the side of her bed.

"You shouldn't push yourself. When you passed out in the dojo from a nose bleed I felt my heart stop." Sesshomaru said grasping her hand with giant tears welling up in his eyes.

"However Kaede informed me that it was probably just your period and the blood loss caused you to faint from anime." He said completely sure of himself.

"Anime? I think that you mean anemia and what the hell does this look like a shoujo manga? Just so you know most women do not pass out from getting their period. Moron, could you imagine the the streets littered with fainting women due to their period. It was from the heat and the nose bleed..." Kagome said drifting back to the image of the nice firm sweaty chest.

"The nose bleed. Was there something significant about it?" Sesshomaru asked curiously leaning closer to see if she was blushing or going to pass out again.

She instantly deadpaned the look on her face and pushed him back from her.

"Nothing, there was absolutely nothing special about it." She said clearing her throat.

Her eyes looked around the room that had once been the nursery including the overbearing white of the walls and furniture in the room. Well the one exception was that the crib was now a gigantic bed that could fit five large construction workers. Images and memories flooded her mind along with the painful twinge that still ached in her heart. She rubbed her eyes trying not to recall the events of that night again.

"Umm, perhaps we should put this off until you are feeling better." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Umm, I umm, I can't do this..." She muffled grabbing her bag and fleeing the room.

Sesshomaru stood confused by the actions of his teacher. It had seemed to him that lately they had grown a little closer, but now his confidence was once again shaken. His mouth slightly parted as he recalled the pained look on her face. A sweet hint of a frown was upon his face when a bewildered Kaede entered after watching the teacher dash out the door.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me that you didn't pick on her." Kaede scolded, but one look told her that was not what had happened at all. Walking over she patted the young master on his back.

"I am at a loss of what to do." Sesshomaru sighed slumping his shoulders.

"Just leave it to me and I will fix this." Kaede said forming a plan to help get them together.

In yet another part of town a melancholic Kohaku swaggered along the sidewalk. He was starting to realize that the object of affection was never going to be return his feelings. 'If only I could be more like Sango. Then he would see what a great catch I am.' He thought

His eyes watching the sidewalk move beneath his feet as he nibbled on his lower lip. It was at this time that a huge hot pink boa slithered across his foot. Almost as if he had been hypnotized Kohaku stomped down his foot to stop the departing feathery fluff. A quick sounding thud soon followed as the owner of said boa fell on his ass.

Kohaku received a glare from the disheveled heep of feathers and hair platinum hair.

"BITCH! What the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha barked yanking his feathery friend away.

A wide eyed Kohaku immediately lifted his foot.

"Your a guy." Kohaku said, but it almost came out as a question.

Inuyasha getting to his feet and dusting off the leather corset black dress tossed his hair over his shoulder and with a smoldering look at Kohaku.

"Of course I am a man. I am all man I have the junk to prove it. You want to see it?" Inuyasha asked reaching for the hem of his dress. Passerbyers had started to stop and watch to see if he would truly show the world what was beneath his skirt.

"STOP!" Kohaku yelled running over and dragging the now giggling drag queen away.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but someone really close to me died in October and I found it hard to get back on track. All I can say is that last year sucked and I hope that this one will be better. So anyway I am trying to get back into the swing and if this chapter seems a little off then once again sorry.


End file.
